


Playtime

by UzumeAmane (Penguin_Massacre)



Series: Treat me roughly series [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Revolution, Praise Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Massacre/pseuds/UzumeAmane
Summary: When Nines suggests they could buy some toys, Gavin is on board immediately. He can't wait for them to arrive.





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of 'Treat me roughly' and 'Bruises and Bitemarks' but can be read on its own I guess
> 
> Thanks to CrimsonChocolate for being my beta again!

It was well known throughout the workplace that RK900 and Gavin had a thing going on. After the incident in which their coworkers set Gavin up on a date, which he later left prematurely, yet still came to work the next day covered in hickeys, everyone knew someone had dibs on him. They figured out who it was exactly not long after. Not that Gavin told them. Kent tried to coax it out of him, since his friend was mildly offended for being discarded like that, but he’d only said that his usual booty call was more possessive than he’d thought. 

So they looked more into it, and noticed how Reed actually became more docile around RK900, not throwing nearly as many insults at it as before. Gavin would also give people death glares if they dared to piss him off. They had a weird ass dynamic, and their coworkers didn’t really understand it, but Gavin was so much more pleasant to be around, so they didn’t comment. That, and an angry Gavin they could handle, they had done it for years, even if it had been aggravating, but the android was downright scary when irritated. One time, it broke a suspect's arm because he hit Reed’s nose bloody. They sure as hell wouldn’t test his patience.

Gavin noticed the changes in their dynamic, too. He actually started enjoying RK900’s company, and not just when they were getting ‘down to business’. He even started calling him ‘Nines’ in private, since RK900 still hadn't given himself a name, and Gavin didn’t want to call him by his designation anymore. It seemed too formal. They were hooking up every other day for God's sake. 

Because of that, Nines was at his flat more often than not. Not that Gavin would tell him, but having company and someone to take care of him was pleasant. Nines saw to it that Gavin actually got more than 20 hours of sleep a week, and had talked him into reducing his nicotine and caffeine consumption. He really did care about him; Gavin was touched. And since he couldn’t properly convey it in words, he tried to show it in his actions. Hell, he even tried being nicer to Connor since Nines had taken a liking to his predecessor. And judging by the approving looks and praises, Nines had noticed. 

However, Nines wasn’t the only one; a few weeks before, he overheard his coworkers gossiping how he was ‘getting the nice fucked into him’, and he kind of had to agree. Past Gavin wouldn't have, but past Gavin had also been sleep deprived, ran on too much nicotine and caffeine, as well as sexually frustrated on top of that. 

After one of their sessions, Nines brought up an interesting idea.

“You know, I would like to try out something new.”

Gavin opened one of his eyes to gaze at him, still lying on his stomach in satisfied bliss. “What is it?” he mumbled.

“I want to purchase some sex toys, with your consent.” Nines answered with a calculating look.

Gavin mused over it for a second. “Sure, why not? To be honest, I've always wanted to try some.”

“Do you have any requests?” Nines asked, seeming quite pleased.

Gavin closed his eyes again and rested his head back on his arms. “Surprise me.”

“Very well.” Nines said with a small smile. He’d probably gone through every way he wanted to wreck Gavin after their order arrived already. Gavin couldn’t wait.

-

The next few days were spent in elated anticipation (and low key arousal at all times of the day) and on the afternoon their order was due to arrive, Gavin was nearly vibrating with excitement. He and Nines had decided to not fuck (no masturbation, either) until they could try out their new purchases, and Gavin was really desperate to get off again. He sure was getting needy now that he was getting fucked regularly. He would be embarrassed, but to be honest, he had the time of his life getting railed by Nines, so who the fuck cared?

And it seemed like Gavin wasn’t the only one who couldn’t wait for their shift to end. Nines also had a twitchy air around him, which was pretty unusual for the usually stoic android. Gavin was glad that he wasn’t the only one this excited, but in the end, this whole thing was Nines’ idea, so it was to be expected.

Gavin had to reconsider his earlier stance halfway through their shift, though. Nines had started channeling all his twitchy energy into working Gavin up. And not even in the subtle way he did from time to time. He wasn’t even trying to hide what he was doing and Gavin was nearly dying. Nines would stand behind him, put his hands on Gavin’s hips, and let them wander fast to grab him through his trousers, or even slip them under his clothes. Sometimes, he would even bite at Gavin’s neck. It was leaving him hot and bothered. He didn’t even know he’d had some kind of an exhibitionism kink before, but he sure did know now. The thrill of maybe being found out made him rock hard, but at the worst possible time, since he wasn’t allowed to find release until later that evening. Gavin couldn’t wait. He already knew that the orgasm to come would fucking obliterate him and he was so ready for it.

At 6pm, they could finally clock out. Gavin felt like crying he was so relieved. Soon, _soon_ , he could come. Nines hadn’t allowed him a quiet minute to gather himself, and he’d been forced to hide his now painful erection for what felt like most of the day. He needed Nines in him as soon as possible. But Gavin knew he would draw this whole thing out for as long as he could. This wouldn’t be a quick fuck, but Gavin was sure in the end that it would be worth it. He hoped he wouldn’t be able to walk properly tomorrow. He also hoped Nines would be even rougher, since that he has been worked up the whole day, too. 

The ride home was torture. It was even more torturous when Nines sat him down when they arrived home to eat. Gavin knew that when they would start, they wouldn’t stop ‘till Gavin was passed out, and only woke up again come morning. And Nines took his nutrition very seriously. Gavin would’ve loved to deny his need to eat if it meant he got dicked down sooner, but Nines asked him to be a good boy, and even though it was really hard, he wanted to please him. Nines gave him an approving look when he sat on the couch and wolfed down the noodles they’d grabbed on the way to the flat.

While Gavin ate as fast as he could, Nines grabbed their package.

“I hope you will like what I chose.” He said and Gavin could tell how excited he was.

“I’m sure I will,” he answered during bites. “Really I’ve never been this worked up before in my entire life, and that has to say a lot since it seems to be your favorite past time to tease me.” 

Nines smirked at that. “I love seeing you squirming and begging for me to fuck you. You are the cutest when you fully reveal the huge slut you really are.”

Gavin shuddered at that and nearly choked on the food he was trying to shove in his mouth in record time so they could _finally_ get down to business.

With Gavin’s plate empty, Nines got up with the package in hand and went into the bedroom. Gavin nearly fell over at his attempt to follow him and lose his pants at the same time. Not very graceful, but Gavin just wanted to get wrecked and didn’t care for anything else anymore.

When Gavin arrived, Nines was already sitting on the bed waiting, so he quickly joined him.

“Well? Show me what you got.” Gavin demanded impatiently, and Nines started to open the package in response.

“I got a little selection of what I thought could enhance our sex life.” He put his hand in the box and pulled out the first item. It was a vibrator. Nice, Gavin thought. He’d always wanted to try one of those. He voiced as much.

“I thought so.” Nines answered. “You seemed like the type.” With that, he put the vibrator to the side and pulled out the next item, which was a sturdy looking rope.  
“I would like to try to bind you sometime.” he explained. Gavin nodded, and Nines placed it next to the vibrator. 

The next purchase he pulled out of the box was a package of silky lingerie with lace.

“I had to guess your size, but I’m sure they’ll fit. I would appreciate you wearing them at some point.”

Before Gavin could answer, Nines had already put them to the side as well.

“I got you another thing to wear.” he said, and pulled out a beautiful black leather choker with a fitting leash. 

Gavin stared at it; he could already imagine wearing it and Nines using the leash to pull him back on his cock, choking him with the motion. He swallowed hard. 

“It’s perfect.” he let out breathlessly.

“Do you want to put it on now?” Nines asked with a knowing smirk, probably reading his reaction.

“Yes please.” Gavin whispered, baring his throat.

Nines kissed his neck softly and sucked a quick hickey into it. “You’ve been such a good boy today, Gavin. Despite your frustration, you didn’t snap at anyone at the precinct, you ate your dinner when I asked you to and just now, you were very polite. You really deserve a treat.”

With that, he buckled the choker around Gavin’s neck. It was nice, but he thought it could feel even better.

“Tighter, please,” he requested and Nines complied. It felt like heaven. It was just a tad too tight, so it was restricting his airflow slightly. It was delicious.

Nines kissed him softly.

“Now prepare yourself while I get the vibrator ready for use.” he said, and made his way out of the room. Gavin undressed fast and got the lube, but before he started preparing himself, he put everything else on the floor beside the bed. 

Suddenly, he noticed one last item left in the package. He took it out and swallowed. He should’ve expected Nines would get something like this. It was a cockring.

“I see you found the last surprise.” Gavin hadn’t even heard Nines enter the room. “I’m sure this will really come in handy, since I love to see you writhe and beg.”

While he was away, Nines had fully undressed himself, too. He pushed Gavin up on the bed, settled nicely between his spread legs and kissed him hard, biting his bottom lip as he pulled away.

“Now go on, baby boy. Finger yourself will you? But no jerking yourself off.”

At the loss of Nines’ lips on his, Gavin whined, but he still nodded his head.

“Yes,” he let out breathlessly, and opened the lube bottle to squirt some on his hand.

He then started preparing himself, first one, then two fingers, all the while maintaining eye contact with Nines. Before he even added a third finger he was panting hard and drooling. Having been worked up for most of the day was taking its toll. He was so sensitive already, and he didn’t even dare angle his fingers to graze against his prostate in fear of coming right on the spot.

Nines noticed this and chuckled. “It seems like it’s time for this now.” he said, and slid the cockring on Gavin’s dick so it sat snugly at the base. Gavin whined but didn’t complain, because he knew he wouldn’t last much longer without it.

“Now continue, and aim for your prostate,” Nines commanded, stroking his left hand up Gavin’s torso slowly. When he arrived at his neck, he tugged at the choker, and Gavin arched his back, letting out a low moan.

Like Nines requested, he continued fingering himself. Quickly, he added a third finger and angled his fingers right for his prostate. Gavin moaned again, throwing his head back and closing his eyes, his left hand grasping the bedding. It felt good. So good. But it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t what he needed.

“Please Nines this isn’t enough! I need more!” he begged, tears forming in his eyes. Nines hummed at that.

“Are three fingers not enough to satisfy my little slut?” Gavin shook his head at that.

“You want me to do something about it?” Nines continued, and Gavin nodded.

Nines then leaned down to kiss him, slipping his tongue into Gavin's mouth. Gavin’s head began to spin; he already wasn’t getting as much oxygen because of the choker, and now Nines was stealing the rest of it. Gavin felt as high as a kite, but it still wasn’t enough. 

He tried bucking his hips into the body above him, but was pressed flat on the bed again by strong hands. Gavin whined into the kiss. He really wanted, _needed_ Nines in him. Or at least more friction, but he wasn’t allowed to touch himself. 

His wish was suddenly granted when he felt vibrations at the tip of his dick. Gavin broke their messy kiss with a loud sob, throwing his head back, arching his back again. He grabbed Nines’ shoulders like a lifeline with both of his hands, smearing lube on him in the process, but Nines didn’t seem to mind. 

Nines kissed away the tears spilling out of Gavin’s eyes while he continued sobbing 

“Don’t be like this, baby, I thought you wanted more?” he said and Gavin could feel his wicked grin against his skin.

Gavin tried to gather himself enough to give a coherent answer, “You know fully well that this wasn’t what I fucking meant! I want you to fuck me! Please!”

“It would be such a waste to not use our newest little toy, don’t you think, baby?” Nines asked, all while moving the vibrator up and down Gavin's length.

Gavin was shaking like a leaf, driving his nails into Nines’ shoulders. He tried to answer but only incoherent moans came out of his mouth. He was drooling uncontrollably again, eyes rolling back in his head.

Nines brought his left hand up to pet Gavin's hair.

“You look so damn beautiful like this, Gavin.” he said, sounding breathless himself. He then leaned down to mark up Gavin’s neck a little.

“To be honest, I am rather worked up myself.” he continued. “As much as I would love to draw this out, I can’t,” and with that, he took away the vibrator from Gavin’s dick and sat back on his heels.

Gavin whined loudly at the loss, looking up at Nines with bleary eyes, making grabby hands at him, crying. Nines cooed.

“You are so cute. So beautiful. And no one will ever see you like this, since you are mine.” He stopped shortly to take in the mess that Gavin was and swallowed hard.

Never before had he wanted to bury himself into Gavin this badly. But his self control was strong. He didn’t want this to end just yet.

He was ripped out of his thoughts by Gavin complaining.

“Please don’t stop.” he whined bucking his hips into Nines. The android chuckled.  
“Don’t worry, baby boy, I wasn’t planning to.” He then took the bottle of lube and spread some on the vibrator which he then pressed in Gavin's hand.

“You wanted more than fingers. I want to see you fuck yourself with this.”

With shaky hands, Gavin complied. He brought the vibrator down to his entrance and pushed it in slowly. He then pulled it out and pushed it back in experimentally. It felt good. But not as good as Nines’ dick would feel inside of him. It wasn’t stretching him out nearly as much.

Suddenly, the vibrator was turned on again, and Gavin let out a guttural groan. He was so sensitive. The setting wasn’t high but he was already unable to move the toy inside of him, too caught up in the pleasure it was shooting through his system. Gavin buried his fists in the bedding again throwing his head to the side. He wanted to come. He wanted to come so bad but he couldn’t.

“Are you feeling good, baby?” Nines asked breathlessly, moving his hands up and down Gavin’s torso, watching him with the most intense stare. Gavin could only sob into the pillow from the pleasure. He really _really_ wanted to come. He _needed_ to come. He didn’t care that Nines forbade him to touch himself. He brought his hands down to his dick, but was quickly stopped by Nines.

“No touching, I said,” Nines reminded him, bringing Gavin's hands up to the headboard.

“Be a good boy and hold them there will you?” With that, he bent over the side of the bed, but quickly straightened again. In his hands was the rope they put away earlier. 

Nines made quick work of binding Gavin’s wrists against the headboard. Gavin pulled against his bindings weakly. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get out of it.

“Please, please, please, I need to come! I want you in me so bad.” Gavin cried.

Nines looked as though he contemplated it for a bit, pulling the vibrator in and out of Gavin in the process. Gavin sobbed, tugging at his bindings and arching his back.

“Do you think you deserve it, baby boy?” Nines asked.

“Yes, yes, yes! You said yourself, I’ve been so good the entire day!” Gavin nearly yelled. He only wanted to come. He sobbed. “Please, please, please. I need you so bad!”

Nines stroked his right thumb over Gavin’s lips, removing some of the spit, then kissed him.

“That’s true. You were so good for me today. You even obeyed when I asked you to hold your hands against the headboard for me.” 

With that, he pulls out the vibrator, and lines himself up at Gavin’s entrance.  
Gavin could swear he heard the angels sing the moment Nines pushed in, stretching him out in the most delicious way only Nines could.

“Yes, yes, yes, thank you!” Gavin sobbed when Nines finally started moving. The android didn’t care to speed up his pace since he already started to fuck into Gavin roughly from the beginning. It was delicious torture.

It felt so good. Because of the choker and the fast pace Nines was setting, he didn’t get enough oxygen, which made his head spin in the most pleasant way. Gavin was in heaven. It didn’t take long for Nines to come undone with how worked up he was. The moment he came, he took off the cockring and Gavin came so hard he blacked out.

-

When he finally regains consciousness, he notices that Nines had already unbound his wrists, cleaned him up and arranged him in a comfortable position on the bed, spooning him and stroking his hair. Gavin looked over his shoulder tiredly. 

“This was probably the best orgasm I’ve ever had.” he said, absentmindedly stroking at his wrists where bruises were already forming. Nines pulled him closer at that.

“I’m glad you were satisfied with my choices.” he said, and buried his face in Gavins neck, kissing it softly. Gavin put his head back down and snuggled closer into Nines’ chest. 

“More than satisfied.” 

He could still feel the afterglow of his orgasm. He felt so good he didn’t even complain about being the little spoon, and soon slipped into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and scream with me on Twitter @ UzumeAmane


End file.
